That Rock Won't Roll
by Midnightflavoblaze
Summary: Songfic. Remy contemplates his feelings towards Rogue in a bar and gets a surprise. Song by Restless Heart.


A/N: I finally wrote a fanfiction! I decided to do this instead of my music project, which is worth like 40 of my overall grade or something, and neglecting my much needed sleeping. So go easy on me in the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men or "That Rock wont Roll" by Restless Heart.

* * *

Remy is sitting at the only bar in town that allows mutants. Well, maybe just him because he does attract a lot of female customers, who usually buy a lot of alcohol after he turns them down. Remy turns and chuckles darkly into his drink as another woman gets her proposition of a warm bed shot down. At one time he would have gladly accepted the offer, the conquest. But all he could think about was her. Sa belle femme. Rogue. 

_Every little move she makes,  
is gonna catch somebody's eye.  
You ought to see all the double-takes,  
when she goes walkin' by.  
But she's so distant.  
She seems so cold._

She was an enigma to him at first. Why a girl so beautiful was so cold and uncaring towards everyone? Why did she cover up her beautiful body that could make a man pant with want? He soon found out. She was _the untouchable_, the rogue. He knows a glimpse of what she is going through though, for he had been unable to touch anything for six months fearing it would blow up when his powers first manifested. But to not be able to touch for _years_?! He thought that those few months had tortured him, but what he felt could never compare to what his rogue had and still goes through.

_Everybody says that rock won't roll.  
They say the girl's got a heart of stone.  
That rock won't roll,  
oh, but she's too pretty to be alone.  
I've got all this love inside me,  
And I've just got to see,  
If that rock won't roll. _

Yes, he said it, _his _rogue. Somewhere along the line he fell in love with Rogue. At first he thought that it was just his inner thief coming out and that it was the idea of obtaining the ultimate prize, the untouchable, which interested him. But as time went on and as he watched her at their encounters and in her daily life, he realized that that was simply not true. He saw a girl, no woman, who while physically isolated by her ability, still helped and protected others with no thought to herself.

_I'll give her everything I've got,  
I'm gonna change her point of view.  
I'll keep tryin' and I won't stop,  
until the love in her eyes shines through.  
When I show her,  
this heart of gold. _

But he knows that that selflessness takes a toll on her. He's seen her, during the night when she thought that no one was watching, cry silently on her balcony. Her unspoken pains falling down her face in tears that shimmered, reflecting the pure moon. She would eventually return to her bed where she would muffle any audible cries into her pillow.

_Then we'll see if that rock won't roll,  
they say the girl's got a heart of stone.  
That rock won't roll,  
oh, but she's too pretty to be alone.  
I've got all this love inside me,  
And I've just got to see,  
If that rock won't roll._

How he longed to comfort her. To take her in his arms and kiss away those tears. For months it was like this, him watching her from the trees that hung over the walls of the institute near her room. Until one night, last week, that is. He had heard that her mother, Mystique, had tried to capture her and her brother so she could use them against the X-Men and Magneto. Mystique had tricked her daughter by posing to be a newly concerned mother trying to reconnect with her children. That night, she had not cried silently, but sobbed openly, letting more of the lonely woman that had been trapped inside her, come out than ever before. She wept for everything that she thought she would never have: the normal life, the normal family, and she especially wept for the love, that touch, that safety that she would never have.

_I've got all this love inside me,  
And I've just got to see,  
If that rock won't roll. _

He decided then, that he would show her that she did have someone to love her, to protect her, to hold her. When she went into her room and fell asleep, he crept in. He paused breathlessly at her side, watching how peaceful and stunning she was in the moonlight, sleeping. He could still see tears that she cried, drying on her cheeks. With no thought, he sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly bent over her, and wiped away the remaining tears with his gloved hand. Even that little touch was enough to arouse Rogue from slumber. A touch that, even if as light as a feather, would be amplified though her system that has remained untouched for years._  
_

_Oh, she's so pretty,  
But that rock won't roll.  
Oooh, and I've just got to see,_

Emerald eyes connected with crimson-black one immediately. She gasped; while he made no move to remove his hand from her cheek. Remy smiled softly down at his Rogue. He then whispered lovingly to her, "vous n'êtes jamais seul," leaned down to her face, pressed a card to her lips and then kissed the back of it, "mon amour." Rogue was too shocked by the kiss, even to yell a warning of the intruder. Remy then slipped out the balcony doors and away into the night. The only thing that gave his presence away there was the card he left, the Queen of Hearts.

_If that rock won't roll.  
That rock won't roll._

Now a week later, Remy has not seen his Rogue and he was in hell. After the kiss, she had been extra careful of her surroundings and kept the curtains and the doors leading to her balcony closed. The rejection of this pained Remy more than he thought possible. The only thing that helps Remy was alcohol, which is why he was currently sitting in this dive bar nursing his drink and wallowing in his pain. Remy was so occupied with this pain that he did not hear the door to the bar opening and closing and that the din of the bar, men swearing and hollering, had completely gone silent. The men going quiet as their eyes become fixed on the pale ethereal beauty that slowly surveyed the room. The beauty's eyes then falls on Remy and slowly, like an anxious deer ready to bolt, approached him.

Remy felt the hand on his shoulder. When he looked at it, his eyes widen a fraction in recognition. He slowly traced the hand up to the owner and inhaled at the sight of the owner's face. Remy turned and stood suddenly, then as he tried to form words, hoping against hope that this sight was not a drunken hallucination, the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out two cards. The woman then pressed the cards to his lips and kissed the back of them. When she pulled away, she smiled and showed him the two cards.

The King and the Queen of Hearts.

_I just can't believe that rock won't roll._

_-fin_


End file.
